As a terminal to be connected to an electronic wire, various types in which a barrel portion of a terminal is swaged to secure a core wire of an electric wire using compress force have been proposed (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Shear force acts on a core wire of an electric wire in swage processing. If the core wire is made of copper or aluminum, there is no possibility that the core wire suffers damage such as adverse affect (e.g., break of conductor) for electric characteristics at a connection portion by shear force in the swage processing of the barrel portion.
There is an electric wire in which a core wire is made of a fiber conductor. The fiber conductor is formed by twisting fibers whose surfaces are subject to plate processing, and forms a core wire of an ultrafine electric wire. Because of this, the electric wire in which the core wire is made of a fiber conductor has superior weight saving, superior tension strength and superior flexure.